


Christening

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is waiting impatiently in the Impala for the return of Sam. He reflects about him and his car. ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first fan fiction (and first time writing a sex scene). Though I am new to writing a story like this, I hope you enjoy it. :}

If the light streaming through the window was any indication of the time, it was just about half past ten. The sunlight cascaded across the faded leather seats of Dean’s Impala and seemed to dance on his thigh as he continued to adjust his position, trying to get comfortable. Though it seemed like days since Sam had left Dean alone in the car to wait for him, it had barely been an hour.

 

“This is taking FOREVER,” Dean groaned, raking a hand through his short dirty blonde hair.

 

Dean knew he was impatient, Sam definitely did. _So why is he taking so freaking long?_ Dean thought to himself getting more and more agitated by the second. He hated to just sit there doing nothing, while others around him were out doing important things. No. He again thought to himself. He didn’t care about other people and what they were doing. He cared about Sam and what he was doing. Sam, who had quickly dismissed Dean earlier that day when he had offered to help Sam in a little research project he was doing in regards to their latest hunt. What was he doing at this very moment? Probably nerding it up on his laptop, laughed Dean to himself. Dean let out an exasperated sigh. What he was doing now was useless.

 

Dean sat up straight in his seat and looked around the interior of his car. This car he was so proud of. This car he treated so well, people would think it was a person not an inanimate object. This car he loved. He surveyed it with tender eyes, running his hand across the smooth leather. It felt so good under his hands. Dean grinned. When he was behind the wheel, he knew they were the perfect blend of man and machine. His rather large grin faded away into a pensive smile, as he thought about all the things he and this car had survived. It dawned upon him almost immediately. _Me and this car…we’re survivors,_ he thought.

 

As Dean continued thinking, he was sure he’d done almost everything possible in this car. _Amazing!_ Simply amazing the depth of this relationship with his Impala. As he thought, it dawned on him. He had done so much in this car and yet…he had never done _IT_ in the car. As some would surely say, the car had never been “ _christened_ ” by him. Although Dean was sure his dad had…performed this ritual, he himself had not. 

 

“Dean!” came a voice breaking him away from his thoughts.

 

Dean looked up to see his brother Sam racing towards the car. _Took him long enough’_ thought Dean, it hadn’t been forever but it had seemed like it. Sam threw open the door and slid in next to Dean. He was clearly excited, shaking with some exciting news he was bursting to share. However, at that moment Dean had more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. Whatever Sam had to share could wait.

 

“Sammy,” said Dean in a sullen voice.

 

“The car doesn’t really belong to me.”

 

“Belong to you?” Sam questioned, quite clearly confused. He quickly had his rational retort and fired it back at Dean. “Of course it belongs to you Dean, Dad gave it to you remember?” Sam finished, playfully knocking on his brother’s head, as if to help him remember the event.

 

“Of course I remember,” Dean said.

 

Sam did clearly not understand. The car was his, but not his. Dean had to fight to keep the frustration out of his voice, as Sam continued to persist about how it was his because Dad said so. Dean knew that he was going to have to explain his reasoning to Sam, and he knew almost instinctively how his brother would find his reasoning silly and irrational. But to Dean, his rationalizing made so much sense he found it hard to believe he had not come to this realization sooner. 

 

“Sam, it’s not my car because I haven’t christened it yet.” Dean calmly explained.

 

“Christened?” came Sam’s utterly confused reply.

 

Dean sighed; his brother could be so dense sometimes it hurt.

 

“Yes. ‘ _christend_ you know, tested the tires, rocked the boat,” he looked exasperated raking his brain for similar lame terms to explain what he meant to his brother.

 

Dean saw at least a light come on in Sam’s eyes. ‘ He understands now’ thought Dean. He understands…and he’s also going to think that it’s stupid.

 

Dean closed his eyes and braced himself for the onslaught of his brother’s apposing argument. He could feel his dread building, hating himself for even bringing it up. _Why couldn’t I have just kept my mouth shut?_ Dean breathed out a sight and opened his eyes. _Better get it over with_ he thought. He looked over to see his brother, beginning to turn the slightest shade of red as he opened his mouth and said;

 

“That’s easy enough to deal with Dean, just let me help you.”

 

Dean guessed the full implication of what he had just suggested hit him, because Sam looked away, red as a tomato, refusing to meet Dean’s intense gaze. Had he been serious about that? Dean felt his own cheeks grow warm, probably for the first time in his entire life. He stared at Sam. His innocent brother Sam, and felt his heart rate quicken to what must have been an alarmingly fast pace. 

 

Dean continued to stare as his brother, raking his eyes over the lean yet muscular frame, hidden beneath his older looking outfit. Well worn was more like it, having endured their missions as well as they had. Dean didn’t dare to say anything. He waited for Sam to look up and give him his perfected boyish grin.

 

“Just joking!” he’d say, hoping that his words had somehow affected his brother’s disposition. 

 

But at the same time…A little something inside Dean hoped Sam wasn’t joking. Hoped beyond hope that maybe there was a serious want, a serious need, behind his brother’s offer. ‘ _Maybe he wants me as badly as I want him._ ’ Thought Dean, letting thoughts he had learned to suppress rise to the surface. It had been years since the first time Dean had looked at Sam, not as a brother, but as a man to be desired and wanted. Of course he had pushed the thoughts aside almost as quickly as they had come, deeming them improper and wrong, but they never truly went away.

 

Now, so many years since that first thought had occurred to him there was a true hint that his brother might return the feelings. ‘Had he been planning this?’ Dean wondered. Maybe Sam had been looking for the perfect opportunity for months…years. Dean’s head soared with thoughts and hopes and fantasies. But just as quickly as they came, he pushed them back down, away from his conscience mind. 

 

‘No.’ Dean thought. ‘I’m reading far too much into this. It is an innocent comment made by my ever innocent brother. He probably doesn’t realize the implications of what he has said. This is all my own one sided hoping.’ Dean sighed inwardly. It’s time; Time to break this awkward tension hanging between us, Time to accept that Sam and I will never have _that_ kind of relationship

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but was quickly halted by the fact that at the exact same moment, same had decided to speak as well and had managed to get his first words out before Dean could.

 

“Dean.” Said Sam with a deep breath mustering up all the courage he could manage. “I want you. Badly.”

 

With a shy look to Dean, Sam slid across the leather upholstery and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, resting his head on the shoulder of his older brother. Dean could feel Sam’s heart beating quickly against his chest, so hard Dean could feel it reverberating through his own. ‘He’s serious,’ thought Dean awestruck. ‘My brother wants me just as badly as I want him, if not more.’ Dean reached a shaking hand, more nervous now than any Demon had ever made him, and lifted Sam’s face towards his own.

 

Slowly. Very slowly. Dean leaned his head down and met his lips to Sam’s in the softest most tender kissed that he could manage. Time stood still. For the several eons that must have certainly passed during their kiss this was the world to Dean. There was truly nothing else, just the taste of Sam’s mouth meeting his. The perfect moment. Then it passed in an instance that seemed far too short for either boy’s liking.

 

Sam looked up into Dean’s vibrant green eyes. “I guess you’ll take me up on that offer, huh?”

 

Sam quickly looked away. He felt unable to meet Dean’s gaze as his whole face burned with embarrassment. He had never been so forward in his life. It just wasn’t his style. But this was different. This was the one thing he wanted most, the one person, Dean, and he was not going to let anything stand in his way. Especially since it seemed to Sam that Dean did return his feelings, at least on a sexual level. But there was no more time for talk, Sam realized. No more time for thinking. Dean was cupping his face again and tilting his face upwards towards his own, bringing Sam into another earth shaking kiss. It wasn’t just the earth Sam realized, he was shaking too. 

 

With shaky, clumsy hands Sam found himself pulling at the button on Dean’s jeans. Fumbling and stumbling with something that normally took him mere moments. His frustration must have been clear because Dean quickly reached down his own hand and snapped the button open for him. Sam greedily pulled the zipper down.

 

Throughout Sam’s attempt at getting him out of his pants, Dean had never once broken their kiss. He loved the taste of Sammy, sweeter than any honey. He knew he could never get enough now that he had had a taste. Dean knew there was more pleasures to be had then kissing here, and knew Sam was just as eager as he was to explore them. He broke their kiss a little grudgingly to slip his t-shirt up and over his head. When his head re-emerged from the now discarded fabric, Dean saw that Sam had done the same. Dean feasted on the site before him, pushing Sam back against the leather seat. Beautiful toned muscle waiting for him to explore.

 

Dean kissed Sam again, briefly on the lips before beginning a trail of tenderly passionate kisses down his neck, across his shoulder and continuing all the way down. Sam gasped as his brother stopped at the head of his jeans, his hot breath tickling his stomach, which was already tense with anticipation. Dean was almost as quick with undoing Sam’s jeans as he had been with his own. The only difficulty Dean faced now between him and the prize waiting inside Sam’s jeans was getting them off.

 

The fabric had been pulled tight with Sam’s erection making them difficult to remove. Dean was impatient, fighting the urge to just rip the jeans off and be done with them for good. After all, what need did Sam have for these pants anymore? Dean would make sure that Sam was pants less quite often from here on out. Finally the jeans were gone, the boxers quickly following after. Dean was faced with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, compared to the owner that is, Sam’s cock.

 

Dean felt no hesitation flicking his tongue out for a first taste of his longly awaited prize. He lightly ran his tongue from head to base, smiling to himself in utter satisfaction as he heard Sam’s groan from above. No longer able to resist, Dean opened his mouth wide and slid his lips around Sam’s glistening cock. He loved the feeling of it in his mouth as he began to slide it in and out of his mouth trying to take it deeper each time. Whenever it was almost all the way out of his mouth, he would flick his tongue against the head and would receive a light moan from Sam in return.

 

Sam’s head was about to explode. He dug his fingers in Dean’s barely there hair fighting to hold on, wanting the feeling to never end. He knew he was close to orgasm and he knew he’d shoot his load sooner or later. Dean’s tongue was amazing, his mouth so hot and warm and inviting. 

 

“I’m going to shoot.” He hissed in between deep panting breaths. 

 

He could feel Dean’s smile at these words. He felt the pressure build to a maximum at the base of his cock and felt it, almost as quickly, leave his body in one amazingly mind blowing instance. His cum exploded into Dean’s mouth and much to his surprise, Dean swallowed it all. Sam felt himself getting hard again watching Dean enjoy the taste of it. He wanted more from Dean. Wanted the him to explore every inch and never stop. 

 

It was as if Dean could read his mind because he sat up and pulled off his own pants. Sam watched as if in a trance as Dean slid them down over his well muscled thighs, followed by his boxers, onto the floor of the car. His erection stood clearly illuminated in the sunlight, more glorious and beautiful than anything Sam could have imagined. He reached out to touch it and Dean let him stroke it lightly.

 

“Sam,” panted Dean his voice high with anticipation. “Let’s christen this car.”

 

He smiled, laughing about his silly joke. Sam didn’t laugh. His lust was to powerful for the joking to reach him now. Dean leaned forward his hand behind Sam’s head, pulling him into another kiss. 

 

“Take me, now Dean.” Sam murmured into his lips.

 

Dean nodded, no more words were needed. They both wanted this. They both needed it. Sam slid into Dean’s lap spreading his legs, hanging them over Dean’s, resting his hands on the his thighs. Bracing himself for what would happen next. Dean knew this would be painful for Sam. He knew the other boy was a virgin in this style. He vowed to go slowly.

 

As he began to enter Sam’s virgin hole, he found difficulty in how tight he was. It took some effort on his part, to slide himself in. Sam whimpered, being stretched in a way he never had been before hurt. Dean kissed the back of his neck in a reassuring manner before plunging his length further in. Sam gripped his thighs tightly as Dean slid deeper into him. It hurt more than he would ever admit to Dean but at the same time he began to feel pleasure.

 

With Sam’s encouragement Dean began to slide in and out of Sam, taking the increased moans as incentive to increase the rhythm. Dean pumped into his brother faster and faster as both of their moans grew louder and louder until all they knew was each other. Sam dug his nails into Dean’s thigh as he experienced pleasure he never knew could be possible. Dean bit his lip holding tightly to Sam. They bucked wildly screaming each other’s name, screaming their climax as they both reached their untouchable heaven at the exact same moment.

 

Dean slumped back into the leather seat. Slicked and covered in sweat, he knew he would get stuck to it making it painful to get up later. Sam’s hot body slouched back against his made it all worth it. He kissed the him on the cheek and Sam turned his head to make it a kiss on the lips. Tender and sweet.

 

Sam’s breathing grew steady as did Dean’s own as they slowly came floating back to reality. Dean felt Sam falling asleep in his arms and did nothing to stop him.

 

As he sat listening to Sam snore softly on top of him, Dean thought that although he loved his Impala dearly, he would be willing to buy a new car if it meant a chance for another christening.


End file.
